chewybuildfandomcom-20200213-history
Anarchia Empire
The Anarchia Empire was a major server faction before the 2013 reset, during which many players were lost. Its numerous territories, immense population and enormous industrial backing made it one of the most powerful nations to exist on the server at the time. Controlling the majority of the overworld's central territories, the Empire was an ever-expanding entity that only ceased when its population (and thus, workforce) ceased to exist. Founding During the survival server's earliest days, each player tended to stick to their own. There was only one major faction, this being Kesslers' Legion, which did not permit visitors. Being spread out, resources were difficult to come by and rare goods were an unknown luxury. Most of the players grouped around the overworld's spawn, where a small village was set up. Overrun by mobs and vandalized regularly, there was little comfort with any sort of society. Seeing these problems, numerous players vowed to venture off and find better territory to call "home." As a result, GeneralCuster14, Pliers and Joseplh ventured off to the south of the spawn, crossing an enormous ocean biome. The expedition lasted for close to an in-game day when the group finally landed on a small island in the southern seas. After a few rough nights, the group decided the island should be made safer, so shelters were immediately set up. As this small island started off, other players were astounded at how successful the group was at getting food, prompting others to move to the settlement as well. Soon, the island was dubbed "Anarchia," a play on "Anarchy," as the small faction had no real government. Colonization and Spreading Joseplh and GeneralCuster14 helped lead the major colonization forces, while Pliers was mostly relied on to get food and other resources. The former two players decided that the only way to keep the entire island safe was to make sure mobs couldn't spawn, which meant torches would be necessary. As a result, the two worked furiously to find viable mines (which were severly lacking on the island) to feed the island's coal stores. Within a few days, the two had produced enough torches to light the entire island, and thus, keep it safe at night. Because of this, resource gathering would take off with the players working overtime to build up the tiny nation. The new system of entirely lighting the territories became known as "light it before you fight it." After successfully protecting Anarchia itself, the ever-expanding population of the island prompted further exploration to the neighboring islands. GeneralCuster14 and Pliers discovered that the island next to Anarchia, known as Grass Isle because of its abundance of tall grass, was more than perfect for further expansion. After another intense period of resource building, the two set off with over a thousand torches and lit a majority of the island. It would take several days longer for the entire island to be lit and explored. Population Boom The astounding success of this small community prompted other players to join in. With no rules set against immigrant players, Joseplh and GeneralCuster14 found themselves at odds with the explosion of new players. With over eleven people now calling the islands home, the two immediately recognized the problems that followed. Food was becoming scarce and there were not enough resources to suit everyone's needs. To avoid going back on progress, Joseplh came up with a new farming system that would later be used by all major factions on the server. Known as "superfields," these simple raised fields permitted players to farm without the dangers of walking over loose soil (at the time, walking on cultivated ground risked turning it back into regular dirt, prompting futher work). Because of this, food was mass-produced on a scale never seen before, allowing the population to be fed. However, food hogging became a problem, so people were generally limited to a stack or less of food at a time (be it chicken, watermelon, bread, etc). The food limitations proved to be a good idea, however, and fallofshadows, another player, recommended that it be done on all resources. As a result, buildings were set up with the sole purpose of holding certain resources and materials for other players to use, though sparingly. This type of "public storage" would later inspire other nations, including the Sand Isle Empire and New Prosperity Empire to do the same. Because of the resource storage, food increase and general population boom, the small island duo required another period of expansion. As a result, more islands were explored and more colonization starting, rapidly turning the fledgling community into an enormous Empire. The name of the faction changed accordingly as it expanded and was recognized as a formidable world power. Further expansion and Trolling Three other islands were within the general area of Anarchia, though two were considerably further away. The first isle, Forest Isle (named for its abundant wood resources) was the primary concern of Joseplh, GeneralCuster14 and fallofshadows, while Sand Isle and Mountain Isle, two further territories, became major expansion outlets. Sand Isle soon had a bustling city with most of the Empire's residents, while Mountain Isle remained largly unexplored due to its challenging terrain. With these acquisitions, it is debatable that Anarchia was a rival to the Legion for true superpower status. Despite its immense population and territorial growth, Anarchia was certainly larger than the Legion, but it lacked the industrial backing that the latter had. Unfortunately, it was during this time that the Empire started to see a major decline. While its eastern half (Anarchia, Grass and Forest Isles) was booming, Sand and Mountain Isle were falling victim to the problems of a large population in a fairly small area. The group that had settled the islands had refused to light all of the territory, so mob spawning was still common. Also, random vandalism was a problem that would not be cured for some time, prompting hostile threats and distrust among the occupants. However, the Empire's true decline started with what are known as the Trolling Raids. Mr Blue Sky, one of the server's many players, had had a history of "trolling" (intentional vandalism) on the previous servers. He had been given reprieve, as other players found him easy to get along with. Joseplh and GeneralCuster14 both admit that they had a lack of trust toward him. This lack of trust was answered accordingly: Sky started using hacks and mods to spawn rare resources for himself, building an immense castle on Mountain Isle. While the spawning and castle were tolerated, his attitude and vandalism of other players' projects weren't. During the peak of his vandalism, his primary account was banned, but the accounts of other players were hacked into to continue the trolling. Numerous properties were vandalized, resources went missing and players started to question each other. Because of the distrust and internal feuding, Chewy agreed to shut down the server and install anti-trolling mods. The brief period of rest would help, but when the server was rebooted, the raids would only continue. As a result, by early 2012, the server would be shut down entirely. Reboot and Collapse In mid-2013, Chewy agreed to restart the server, this time only informing permanent players that it was being restarted. As a result, the once-great Anarchia Empire was in shambles. Food was scarce, resources were hard to come by and properties were destroyed. Tlo1995 and GeneralCuster14, two of the only regular players, started to rebuild the empire. They started by rebuilding the nation's farm resources and mines, but found difficulty trying to feed a new population of players. The difference was because of the work ethic: In the old Empire, everyone had to work to survive, but with the new players slacking off, no work was done, and the nation fell apart. In a last ditch effort to save the nation, the two players ceded Sand and Mountain Isles off of the Empire's network, noting that they were too difficult to rebuild. As the problems worsened, the two abandoned the islands entirely, settling what is now the New Prosperity Empire. After Riome rejoined the server, he left his temporary residence at Kesslers' Legion and moved to Sand Isle, forming the Sand Isle Empire with his own friends. Decline, Collapse and Annexation The Anarchia Islands continued to decline for several months until all of their player inhabitants abandoned the islands. After almost a year of neglect and abandonment, the islands were finally revisited by Chewy1993, the only remaining resident. Shocked by the state of the islands, Chewy1993 ventured to the New Prosperity Empire and offered to have the islands annexed into the growing entity nearby. Tlo1995 and GeneralCuster14 both agreed to the idea, and assisted in torching several of the original structures that had been abandoned on Anarchia. After the buildings were torched and destroyed, the flag of the Empire was raised over the grounds of Tlo1995's original house, with a sign under it highlighting that the territory was now part of the New Prosperity Empire. GeneralCuster14 spoke to his friends, stating "I don't know how much longer this server is going to be around, but until it dies, we're going to enjoy this moment." Trivia *Because both permanent and visiting players frequented the Empire, the official population count is often disputed. The New Prosperity Empire states that, at its peak, the Anarchia Empire held about 12 permanent residents, with visitor players pushing the number up between 15 and 20. This makes it, by far, the most populous faction in the server's history. *While Kesslers' Legion and the Anarchia Empire were in direct competition with each other for superpower status, they did this in different ways. The Legion was considered a powerful military entity with players that focused on excellent craftsmanship of resources, while the Anarchia Empire focused on ease of survival and spreading. The two nations' legacies remained unquestioned, however. *Surrounded entirely by water, the five major islands that made up the Empire were connected by a large system of bridges, underground tunnels and subway networks. Today, the bridges are largely intact while the underground train systems have since fallen into disarray. *In terms of geographical size, the Anarchia Empire is only beaten by the New Prosperity Empire for territory controlled. Category:Factions Category:Locations Category:Anarchia Empire